SYNTHEsize Me
by blissfulshipper
Summary: Two years following the events of Epic, Nod has passed fighting an evil too great. Queen Mari tries to shrink MK so she may visit Nod's grave with Ronin, but a major mix-up occurs, and complications ensue.


The candle flickered under the new moon. Living in a house surrounded by forest and living in the actual forest only differs in one aspect – electricity – of which Bomba and Mary Katherine didn't have, _conveniently_. Every dusty candle and lantern that had rested and nestled deep in the corners of the old house were uprooted for the occasion.

Lightning blinked across the rustled pages of Bomba's desk. He routinely and maliciously studied the monitors, being the Jinn's biggest set of eyes and ears each new moon. If a force as evil as Mandrake was out there, Bomba was expected to find it. With some help, of course.

Mary Katherine uncaringly trod across the floor and right up over her father's shoulder as the monitors illuminated their faces. "Dad, come on. There's no one out there. Never has been, never will be."

"Well-" Bomba let out a sharp, short sigh as his head jerked towards Mary Katherine and back to his screens before she could even blink, "MK, if there is, I can't afford to miss it. I mean," he gave short chuckle, "I have all this equipment I don't get to use. Well, not often. Not ever since N-" Bomba caught himself a second too late. He could feel Mary Katherine's broken eyes penetrated the hairs on his head. "Never mind. You should hit that hay, MK. It's getting late." Pretending to focus even harder on his night-watch, Bomba leaned into the darkened images of forest as MK left with a heavy walk.

The lofty ginger squeaked one more shout over his shoulder as her steps grew wider, "There's a candle you can use in the ki-"

But Bomba's final syllable was cut short by his nearing-ironic help. The voice cut low in the man's chest and perked in his throat as the consonants rolled off his tongue, "Professor!"

The owner of the name flinched at the roar in his ears and pawed at the controls, speaking faster than he worked and turning the microphone a moment too late. "-nin! Heey." Again, that nervous chuckle.

Ronin hovered on his hummer ahead of the cameras lens for a moment, giving the Professor a chance as the Professor missed said chance, "…Long time no see."

"Oh- right." The chuckle. The switch. And Bomba's face reflected off Ronin's suit of armor.

"There he is – Professor Radcliffe," The question felt…_too_ natural, "how are you holding up?"

"Good. I'm good. She's-"

Ronin choked the sentence. He seemed to pray a prayer just by the look in his eyes- "Good?"

The same look that twisted Bomba's tongue into a lie.

"Good."

Even Ronin's small eyes could perceive the hefty hurt in Bomba. The soldier nearly spoke, but the professor cut his breath short, "And you?"

Ronin couldn't help but follow Bomba's lead. He managed to avoid it for both their sakes, but it only curled his tongue into a synonymous lie, "…Good, yeah. I'm doing all right."

The warrior clawed his way out of his sinking attitude, clearing his throat and reaffirming his posture on the bird, "How's the watch on your end? Anything?"

Bomba held tight to the change of subject and ran with it, pushing his glasses further up his long face, "Oh- no. Silent as every other new moon."

_…Except one._

They both thought it. They both realized how impossible it'd be to forget. Nod was gone. Ever since that new moon, Nod took the clamor with him. You could pluck a leaf from a tree and the Jinn's head would turn for miles.

Even then, they both couldn't help but wonder if it was worth it. And though the world kept turning, no one felt it anymore.

Ronin's low voiced finally growled through the silence, "Mine too." Bomba's eyes flickered back to the monitor and watch the solider take a pause. "Oh, Professor! I nearly forgot. I spoke with Queen Mari during the last full moon. I doubt MK will be up for it, but it's worth a shot."

Ronin paused to see if Bomba's interest would be voiced, but when the professor simply stared with intent, he continued through and through, "Every new moon the queen's powers are at their peak. I don't know how much MK ever told you, but the queen's limits aren't narrow. Turns out by pushing those limits, she can shrink a human to Jinn, or vise versa. I figured MK might like to visit Nod's grave. I realize she's probably not up for it, but it could do her some good."

"I don't know if that's-"

"Just try to convince her as best you can. If you can't, lead her to Tara's memorial, underneath the ring of leaves, and leave it to me. We both need some peace, and to be honest, I'd rather not go alone."

Bomba finally chimed in, "I doubt she would, either."

"So..." Ronin stared deeper into the Professor's eyes and smiled small, "are you in?"

"Well- although I can't say this is- or that I'd-"

Ronin prevented Bomba from stumbling over his words any longer with his smile that fought the pain, "Terrific." and words that somehow eased it, "Thanks, Professor."

Though Bomba never bothered to reply or make eye contact with Ronin again, he did manage to crack a nervous smile and rub the back of his neck with his long, slender fingers as the warrior watched.

That night, Bomba was kept till all hours trying to figure a way to convince MK to visit Nod's grave. She hadn't even spoken his name in months, let alone allow it be mentioned in casual conversation.

After nearly two years of talking day in and out, her routine was shattered. One evil to conquer, one hero to fight, and one tragedy to end it all. For once, MK wished Nod would have been a coward.

At about seven minutes before two in the morning, Bomba finally jerked awake on his desk. His papers scattered, taking off into the air and all eventually joining the ones that had already fallen to the cedar floorboards of his home.

Inching his way up his awkward, creaking, and warped stairs, Bomba struggled to sneak silently to bed. On his way past Mary Katherine's door, his knuckles got too close to its wood, and his voice nearly lept from his throat. After worrying about her all night, he wanted so badly to get through to her. He just wanted to make sure she was okay. And if she wasn't, he wanted to fix that..._somehow_.

But before he could, the handle subtly turned and MK's door crept open to reveal a sleep-deprived twenty-year-old behind it. It seems she hadn't fallen asleep yet, and judging by the red puff surrounding her eyes, she'd spent it crying instead.

But Bomba would never realize that she wasn't crying in mourn - only frustration. Frustrated that she had practically wasted the past three months moping around like a widow. Frustrated Bomba may never understand, and frightened he might.

MK felt so distant. It was so late and she was so tired, she couldn't think straight. She stumbled forward into Bomba's awkward embrace. She furrowed her nose into his shoulder and didn't move besides. Bomba's slender arms finally wrapped around her and his hands fell in her hair, holding her closer than she's ever been.

As MK's tears dampened Bomba's shirt, the Professor struggled to hold himself together. He was hurt by his daughter's tears, but he couldn't help but be happy over getting to hold his little girl so close.

Though muffled, Bomba headed every word MK mumbled through the tears and into his shirt, "When I snuck back downstairs to get the candle from the kitchen, I overheard you talking to Ronin again...and I want to try."

Bomba was overcome with joy. He couldn't help himself as he kissed her head and held her tighter to the point of suffocation. Though she wasn't better yet, she was trying, and that was all the light he needed.


End file.
